


The Auction

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auction, Barebacking, Collars, Dark Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Slave, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: Arthur has brought Merlin to an auction, where he's expected to fetch a premium.





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone sexual slavery, or really any of the nonconsensual things that are going on in this story. This is just a fantasy.
> 
>  **Read the tags!** I encourage you to _not_ read this story if you think it will upset you in any way.
> 
> Merlin does not belong to me, I'm just playing with the characters.

***

The auction hall is huge, and Merlin is cold and shivering and is keeping very, very close to Arthur. The naked skin of Merlin’s shoulder is scratching against the rough fabric of Arthur’s jacket, and it’s a comfort to have him there. Arthur’s become his saviour, his safety, and it feels foreign to imagine a time when that was not the case. Merlin shakes his head to stop thinking about it. It’s in the past, and Merlin’s a better person now. Less selfish. The lead between Arthur’s hand and Merlin’s collar makes Merlin feel grounded.

"Time to mingle," Arthur says. He turns towards Merlin and smiles weakly. His eyes doesn’t quite meet Merlin’s, and something’s off about his behaviour even though he stands as proud as ever. There’s an ache in Merlin’s chest at the sight, a desperate longing to correct whatever is wrong, but the moment is soon gone when Arthur orders Merlin to turn around. He slips a finger inside Merlin’s cleaned and lubed hole, and seems pleased with how Merlin automatically pushes his arse out to accommodate him, like he’s been taught. It’s a nice, comforting feeling, Arthur’s fingers in his arse. When he’s done, Arthur makes him lick the fingers clean and he does it without thinking, like the good boy he is.

A loud voice of a rather huge man startles Merlin out of his own head, and he once again presses closer to Arthur’s safe body.

"Well, haven’t you got a pretty one this time around, Arthur? I guess it’s up for sale, eh, not just a showpiece?"

"Simeon," Arthur greets and shakes hands with the man. “Yes, he’s a treat. Still young enough to last a good while, but old enough to know his place.”

The man hums thoughtfully. "How old is it, then?"

Arthur looks away as he answers. "26."

"Almost a pensioner compared to most of the others!"

The man laughs uproariously and Arthur joins in, but the laugh sounds hollow to Merlin's ears.

"So... May I have a look?"

Arthur takes a step away from Merlin and Merlin blushes at the sudden feeling of being scrutinized.

"How long?" the man asks.

“5 inches erect. Quite average, but it’s a bit thicker than normal and feels good in your hand. If you even want to use it, that is.”

The man laughs again. It’s a whole-body guffaw, and it makes Merlin’s skin prickle and he can feel his face heat.

“Asking price?”

“£125,000.”

The man raises his eyebrows. “That’s a premium. Is it that good?”

“He’s worth it.” Arthur replies and then smiles and puts out his hand for the man to shake. “Got to keep mingling. Take care, Simeon.”

Arthur tugs the leash and Merlin follows him willingly. He’s known all along what this is, but he’s scared now. He might be forced to leave Arthur, and that’s something that Merlin really does _not_ want.

“Arthur...” he starts.

It’s the wrong thing to say, especially near potential buyers, if Merlin is to judge by the furious look on Arthur’s face when he turns around. "'Master', Merlin. We are not equals, and never will be. I thought I’d taught you better than that."

“Master,” Merlin quickly corrects, “Sir, I—”

“I should punish you.” Arthur looks around, and seems to spot something on the other side of the hall. “Be quiet until I tell you to speak. Come.”

The way across the hall is long, and it takes quite a while since, apparently, Merlin is quite popular with the prospective buyers. They prod at Merlin, strokes his buttocks and cups his balls to ‘get a feel for him’, and Merlin is shivering with fear of Arthur selling him to one of them. Merlin’s popularity should make Arthur happy, but every time they leave the men — because they’re all men — his facial expression grows dark and broody, and the tugs on the leash become harsher and harsher.

Finally they reach a door, and Arthur pushes Merlin through it and into a crowded corridor. They walk into the men’s room and into a stall. Arthur orders Merlin down on his knees and shoves his cock into his mouth. Merlin chokes on it at first but quickly adjusts to not get punished further. Tears well up in his eyes, but he obeys Arthur’s unspoken order to suck.

“This is what your mouth is for, Merlin,” Arthur says. “You’re a slave and you’ll obey your master. You exist to serve me, Merlin. Even if I— When I sell you, you’ll only use your mouth to please your master. It’s not even your mouth anymore, it’s theirs. Theirs to use. You shouldn’t initiate a conversation, you shouldn’t ask for things, because you have no rights. You’re a slave, you’re only there to please.”

Merlin knows Arthur’s right. He’s not worth anything, he’s only a slave and he exists to give pleasure to his owner. But still...

The hand in his hair tightens when Arthur shoots his come down Merlin’s throat. A little of it dribbles out and falls onto his bare chest.

“If you needn’t be presentable, I’d come all over your face and then give you a slap for talking out of turn, Merlin.”

Merlin nods and lowers his eyes when Arthur pulls out and zips himself back in. But then there’s a soft caress through his hair, followed by a deep sigh. “What did you want to tell me, Merlin?”

Licking his lips, Merlin thinks carefully before speaking. He keeps his head lowered, so that Arthur won’t be angry at him again. Maybe, if he’s a good boy...

“Master,” he says, “Please don’t sell me to any of those men. I promise I will never again talk out of turn. I promise I’ll always do as you ask. I promise to always please you. I do not want to please anyone but you. Sir, master, please.”

His voice breaks on the last word and it’s not until Arthur wipes his tears away with his thumb that he realises he’s crying.

“This is what I trained you for, Merlin. I need the money, and I can’t keep every slave that begs me to stay. You’ll go home with someone else today. Your new owner, your new master. You’ll please them, and you’ll be happy doing it because that’s what I’ve taught you.”

***

Arthur washes Merlin up and leads him back into the hall. Merlin keeps close, trying to find comfort in Arthur’s tense frame.

“My boy! How good to see you!” This man is older and is smiling widely as he shakes Arthur’s hand. “What a pleasure to see your new slave. It’s a beauty, is it not?”

“Father,” Arthur says. “Yeah, he’s something special, this one. Are you looking to buy? I thought you had that girl from last year?”

Arthur’s dad chuckles and shakes his head. “Unfortunately, I had to dispose of her when the contraception failed and she refused to abort. She turned completely unreasonable. Now I’m looking for a male instead — they have the built-in contraception I need!”

The man behind Arthur’s dad smiles humorlessly at the joke. At least Merlin thinks it’s a joke? When he dares glance sideways at Arthur and he doesn’t smile, Merlin goes completely still with fear. Did Arthur’s father kill his former slave? But that must be illegal?

It hits him then — no one will look for slaves, no one will investigate their murders, because slaves don’t exist. They’re not worth anything, they’re a plaything, a commodity, and when they break, the police doesn’t get involved. It’s legal to throw things away in the trash, and that’s how they’re all seen. That’s how _he’s_ seen.

“Uther...” Arthur begins, but is interrupted.

“This one is gorgeous. Small and thin and angular, just like I like them. Is he bendy, too? Not that it matters, I’ll just make sure to tie him down properly if he’s not.”

“Uther.”

Uther’s hands are wandering all over him when Merlin tries to take a step closer to Arthur, but his body doesn’t obey. They touch his cock and thighs and Merlin bites his lips to not scream with fear when he sees the positively predatory look on Uther’s face. A thick finger presses into his hole and plays with the rim. Merlin makes an effort to push his arse out like Arthur’s taught him to, but everything in him screams “no!” when Uther pushes his finger deeper before pulling it out again.

He smells it as he smiles at Merlin. “ _Such_ a beauty. Premium?”

Arthur just nods, jaw tense.

“Well,” Uther says and looks Merlin up and down again. “I’d say he’s worth it.”

***

Merlin is standing on his hands and knees, displayed like a dog at a dog show, in front of a huge audience. Arthur is holding his leash, standing proud and straight next to him. Merlin wants to look up on him, but Arthur’s warned him not to when he had jerked his cock and gotten him hard before slipping on a cockring and brushing his hair one last time before the bidding started.

His cock hangs heavy and hard between his legs, and apparently it’s appreciated by the bidders, who have eyed him hungrily since he was lead up onto the stage.

“Welsh male, approximately 26 years old. 5 inches erect. Expertly trained by Arthur Pendragon. Bidding starts on 125,000,” the auctioneer says. "I've already got 125 in the corner there."

“128!” someone shouts.

“129!”

“130!”

Merlin closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on not fainting. It’s not easy. He tries to breathe calmly through his nose as the bidding continues around him.

Uther’s voice suddenly rings clear. “200,000!”

Merlin swallows. That’s a lot of money, a whopping 75,000 over the asking price. Arthur must be pleased with that.

No one bids against Uther, and the auctioneer’s hammer hits the podium with a finality that makes Merlin want to cry. He doesn’t though, because he doesn’t want to embarrass Arthur.

Arthur...

***

Merlin is being pushed into the trunk of the car. He’s still naked, even if he arrived fully clothed, but at least he’s not bound — except for the ever-present collar around his neck, of course. He travelled to the auction in the front seat, like an almost fully worthy person, but apparently this is the new way it’s supposed to be. It’s okay, though, Merlin is fine with it. He’ll be fine with a lot of things from now on.

When the trunk is closed, he listens at the footsteps on the gravel, feels the small dip in the car when someone sits down in the front seat, and then the front door closes, too. The car starts, and the driver takes off with too much pressure on the gas pedal. Merlin doesn’t worry about it. He’s not supposed to worry. He’s not supposed to think about anything than pleasuring his owner.

***

Arthur handles the car with too little care, drives faster than is both necessary and advisable, but he can’t believe what he just did. £200,000. For a boy — a man — that took to sexual slavery like a fish to water, who Arthur has thoroughly enjoyed moulding into a better person.

£200,000. It would have given him enough time to find a good new prospect. It would have given him enough money to live on for a good six to nine months without having to train and sell someone new.

When he turns off the main road and onto the bumpy, narrow forest road leading back home, he’s worked himself into a right state. He needs an outlet for whatever it is he’s feeling, and about fifteen minutes from the house, and well away from any prying eyes, he stops the car and leans his head against the steering wheel.

After a few seconds, he wrenches the door open and gets out. It’s not cold, but not hot either. The air is cool, as it sometimes is in late September, and when he opens the trunk of the car, he enjoys how Merlin flinches when the air hits his skin.

“Sir?” he says, deferential, like he hasn’t talked and fought back since the very first day he came into Arthur’s training. Like he hasn’t gotten under Arthur’s skin and made him say no to two hundred thousand pounds.

Arthur pulls him out and he lands harshly on the ground.

“Crawl to the front of the car, Merlin. Since apparently I can’t get rid of you for the right price, I’ll claim you properly this time. I’ll fuck you bare and come inside you and ruin you for everyone else.”

Merlin whimpers like he wants it, and starts crawling. It makes Arthur even more frustrated, and he pokes him with his shoe to make him go faster. When he reaches the front of the car, Arthur pulls Merlin up onto his feet and pushes him face-first down onto the hood of the car.

“Stay still and silent, now, Merlin. Be a good boy and prove I shouldn’t have sold you to dear daddy. If you disappoint, maybe I’ll give him a call to say I’ll accept the measly 200, because you’re not worth keeping for myself.”

He spits out the last few words, and feels both a weird thrill and a small amount of guilt when Merlin takes a deep breath and gives a small nod before answering.

“Of course, Sir, I’m forever grateful and indebted to you.”

Arthur can’t deal when Merlin is like this, obeying without question. He unzips his trousers and takes his cock out. As he presses close to Merlin’s arse and starts pushing into Merlin's lubed hole, he asks, “Isn’t my dear daddy good enough for you? Such father, such son, and all that? Maybe he’s got a bigger cock than me, and god knows you’re the biggest cockslut there is. You’ll get used and abused like you should as the natural slave you are. You’ll be locked in a cock cage and used only for pleasure, like you’re supposed to be.”

Merlin pushes back against him, makes his cock slide in with ease. When he answers it’s with a breathy quality to his voice.

“I’m only yours, Arthur,” he says, and Arthur thinks he can hear the unspoken “and you’re mine.”

It angers him, how Merlin has gotten this close to him, and he sets a punishing pace with his thrusts. He grabs Merlin’s hair and pulls his head up, twists his hand so that Merlin is forced to look him in the face.

“You are mine, Merlin, and don’t you ever forget it.”

He pushes Merlin’s head back down and holds it against the hood of the car as he keeps fucking him. Merlin makes a few soft sounds, but otherwise keeps quiet, like he’s told to. It most definitely doesn’t make Arthur’s heart beat faster when he sees how Merlin screws his eyes shut and bites down on his lower lip to keep the noises in.

It doesn’t take long for him to come and pump Merlin full with his seed. It’s not until he starts to soften that he pulls his cock out.

“Clench,” he says, and Merlin does, dutifully, keeping the come inside his arse for a bit longer.

Arthur tucks himself back in, and ignores how Merlin tries to rub himself off on the car. Even if he succeeds, it’ll be the last time he’ll be allowed to come for a good while anyway. Opening the back door of the car, Arthur takes out a long leash he usually uses on the dogs. He snaps it onto Merlin’s collar and pulls him back up from the car.

“This is what’ll happen, Merlin,” he says and looks at the sweaty, fucked-out slave before him. “Your car privileges have been revoked for now. Luckily for you, it’s not that far to go, only fifteen minutes, twenty tops. And luckily for you, I’m a kind enough owner that will allow you to run next to the car. Your only job is to keep up with it.”

Merlin’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to reply before thinking better of it. His jaw is tense.

“Oh,” Arthur continues, “and make sure you don’t leak out all that precious come, because that’s all the lubricant you’ll get when we get back to the house. Don’t think I’m happy with you. You have a lot to make up for.”

And with that, he gets back into the car, threads the leash through the open window and closes the door. He smiles to himself when he starts the car and gently presses the gas. Merlin takes a few gingerly steps before breaking into an awkward run beside him — no doubt trying to keep Arthur’s come in his arse, although he most certainly won't succeed for the entire run.

This was a good idea, Arthur thinks. This will make him feel better.

***  
END  
***


End file.
